la emperatriz de los etereos
by chibi100
Summary: la verdad es que no se que poner... ESTO NUNCA SE ME HA DADO BIEN! pero es como lo que yo querría que pasara después del final del libro. como una continuación... con algo de intriga, no se, líos amorosos... BIPA/AER
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A:Esto es solo una de mis ideas locas, es que después de leer la emperatriz de los etereos me quede con ganas y vi que casi no había fics de esto y decidí intentar uno... no sean muy duras que es mi primer fic. Díganme si continuo, que no se... REVIEWS PORFA!**_

**1 CAPITULO**

Bipa miró a Maga pensativa, es increíble, aun siendo ella una viejita que necesitaba que la cuidaran seguía atendiendo las dudas y preocupaciones de las personas del poblado. Y yo en algún momento seré como ella… imposible se dijo. En esos momentos Maga la miró y le señaló un bote de ungüento. Cuando bipa se lo alcanzó ella le dijo en voz baja:

-venga, venga. Ya puedes irte, me acaban de decir que Aer te está esperando afuera.

Aer, su relación había cambiado bastante desde su regreso a las cuevas, después de que el la besara se habían vuelto a distanciar, eran amigos claro, pero nada más. Aunque resultaba obvio para todo el mundo que hacían una bonita pareja, para ellos no estaba tan claro.

-vale- le respondió a Maga- volveré mañana temprano.

Después se encamino hacia la salida de la cueva de Maga y ahí estaba él, Aer, Bipa intento por todos los medios ignorar la adrenalina que le producía el verlo ahí tranquilamente recostado contra una pared, su pelo seguía siendo blanco y la verdad es que nunca consiguió recuperar todo su peso… pero sus ojos si habían vuelto a su color natural para Bipa eso era suficiente, de todas formas el pelo de Bipa también era blanco como la nieve virgen y ella también era un poco más flaca que el resto de la gente de las cuevas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Encontraste una nueva estrella a la que quieres ir aunque te cueste la vida? ¿y vienes a decirme que quieres que te acompañe? Sabes, creo que paso.

-¿eh?- parecía sorprendido, como si la voz de Bipa lo hubiese sacado de un sueño muy, muy agradable- a no, no. No es eso.

- entonces ¿Qué quieres?- dijo notando que el no le estaba haciendo el más mínimo caso.

-jo- parecía realmente cansado ahora que lo pensaba, tenía unas profundas ojeras y andaba más desgarbado de lo normal- no tienes que ser siempre tan borde, solo quería hablar un rato.

-vale, vale ¿de que?

-pues veras es que…- esta forma de hablar desesperaba a Bipa, dudando sobre que decir y tardando una eternidad, estaba a punto de detenerlo- quería contarte que…

-hey! Aaaaaaaaer- era Taba, aunque para el resto de las cuevas resultaba obvio que Aer y Bipa iban a estar juntos, para Taba Aer solo podía ser suyo.

-ops, tengo que irme- dijo este mientras huía doblando una esquina-luego hablamos Bipa.

-si hasta luego.

-Aaaer, cielo ven aquí- es que nunca se va a dar por vencida, pensó Bipa mientras la veía doblar la esquina.

Bipa sacudió la cabeza levemente y se encamino hacia su cueva. Mientras caminaba se iba preguntando que querría decirle Aer y cuando se lo iba a decir. La verdad era por mucho que intentara ocultarlo que le quería, pensó en el año pasado, cuando ella pensaba que nunca podría llevarse bien con él, en como había ido hasta la emperatriz para buscarlo y en el difícil viaje de vuelta…

No tienes que pensar en eso, eran malos tiempos. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que todavía no había comprado nada y no había nada con lo que hacer la comida.

-mierda-susurro.

-¿se puede saber que pasa?

Bipa miro hacia arriba sorprendida y se encontró con Caien, era un chico muy guapo de ojos color chocolate, profundos que desconcertaban a Bipa cada vez que lo miraba, tenía un pelo negro azabache que brillaba a la luz de las antorchas con un color precioso. Había vivido en unas cuevas cercanas y se había mudado allí mientras Bipa estaba buscando a Aer.

-A nada, nada-murmuro Bipa, todavía molesta por su olvido.

-venga mujer- insistió- puedes contármelo, tu sabes que se guardar un secreto.

-de verdad que no es nada- dijo Bipa cambiando su expresión por una sonrisa encantadora para quitárselo de encima.

-Bueno si tu lo dices…-seguía dudando por lo que Bipa dulcifico su sonrisa- hasta luego Bipa.

Se fue y Bipa por fin pudo estar tranquila y borrar esa estúpida sonrisita de su cara. Siguió caminando y cuando entro en su cueva rezando por encontrar algo como un poco de pan y unas verduras que hubieran sobrado ayer para apañárselas… se puso a dar brinquitos de alegría encontrase unos pescados en la esquina (la pesca de ese día). Se puso manos a la obra, la verdad era que era una estupenda cocinara y acabó enseguida. Después de comer, Topo no llegó a tiempo y comió sola, se acostó pensando en Aer tendría que esperar a mañana para saber que quería.

En ese momento la interrumpieron unos ruiditos en la puerta que daba al exterior, supo sin necesidad de abrir que era Aer, Topo no necesitaba llamar y nadie que no fuera él llamaría a esas horas y sobre todo a fuera. Se encamino hacia la puerta y al abrir se lo encontró muerto de frío.

-pasa idiota-no se lo podía creer, no llevaba ninguna piel encima y aunque el ambiente se había ido calentando desde la derrota de la emperatriz por las noches seguía haciendo un frió horrible.

-¿se puede saber que haces ahí fuera a estas horas?- preguntó una vez el estuvo cerca del fuego y calentito.

-estaba mirando el cielo, ahora hay miles de estrellas, pero todas son enanas, me preguntaba si alguna era como la emperatriz.

-¿y no podías coger una piel para abrigarte?

-bueno no se me ocurrió… de todas formas Bipa vine a decirte que…- parecía dudar y en ese momento a Bipa la inundo una sensación extraña como si en realidad no quisiera saber lo que estaba a punto de decirle Aer- mi madre y yo nos vamos a ir de las cuevas.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:**se que tarde mucho pero me fui de viaje de fin de curso y luego me puse mala...

Bueno aquí esta la conti _**REVIEWS PORFA**_

por cierto me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía que se me halla escapado, voy fatal en **lenguaje**

Y gracias a ro por el reviews.

CAPITULO 2

Bipa estaba sentada en su cama, pensando en lo que le había dicho Aer, o mejor dicho lamentándose. No era posible que se fueran de las cuevas… y sin embargo esa era la verdad.

**Flash back**

- mi madre y yo nos vamos a ir de las cuevas.- ¿queeeee? Grito una voz en el interior de Bipa, no, para, debe de ser una broma, si, solo es eso, una broma pesada- lo hemos pensado mucho y no es que vallamos a ninguna otra aventura como la otra vez- continuo el al ver que Bipa guardaba silencio- tu sabes como me gusta a mi el exterior y la temperatura ya ha bajado lo suficiente… pensábamos ir a la ciudad de cristal, quizá podamos estar con Lumen y Esme una temporada… Bipa di algo, estas muy pálida.

Que diga algo! Ya era suficiente trabajo contener las lagrimas. Pensar que Aer se iba a ir, que iba a desaparecer de su vida, quizás para siempre, era demasiado doloroso, así que simplemente agacho la cabeza para que el no viera el delatador brillo de sus ojos.

**Fin del flash back**

Instantes después había llegado Topo y la había salvado de tener que decir algo como "vaya, me alegro mucho, recuerdos a Lumen de mi parte" o "lo entiendo, no te preocupes" porque ya se había encargado él de echarle la bronca y decirle que volviera ahora mismo a su casa, que su madre estaba muy preocupada. Y así era como Bipa no había podido decirle adiós a Aer, se estremeció ¡ni siquiera sabia cuando se iba!

Un "toc toc" en la puerta la saco de sus ensimismamiento.

-¿puedo pasar?- eso si que era raro, Topo pidiendo permiso para pasar a su habitación normalmente abría la puerta de par en par y sin avisar.

-claro, pasa.

-Nuba me ha dicho lo de que se van- ahora ya lo entendía, su padre pensaba que estaba deprimida (y lo estaba entiéndase) pero no era necesario que nadie se enterara.

-si, ya, espero que Aer la lleve por algún camino fácil, pero no te preocupes estarán bien- estoy hecha toda una actriz se felicito a si misma.

-ya… ¿seguro que no te importa?- se notaba a la legua lo que le estaba costando a Topo ponerse a hablar así con ella, pero Bipa no estaba por la labor de dejar pasar la oportunidad de obtener información, si Topo y Nuba habían hablado sobre ello, seguro que Topo sabía algo que Bipa desconocía.

-por cierto ¿sabes cuándo se van?- siiiiiiii! la pregunta había sonado completamente casual.

-¿qué? ¿Aer no te lo dijo?- esto esta mal, muy mal, si esta tan exaltado seguro que pronto…- se van mañana por la mañana.

Puf! Jarro de agua fría, Bipa noto como la sangre le huía de la cara, como perdía las fuerzas de repente, intento hacer otra pregunta pero se dio cuenta de que tampoco ya tenia voz. Topo noto por su expresión que quería estar sola y salió de la habitación sigilosamente, todo lo sigiloso que podía ir, que se reducía a no tirar nada. En cuanto Bipa se quedó sola en la habitación, pareció como si hubieran enchufado de repente su cerebro y la primera idea que acudió a su mente fue quiero verlo.

Ni siquiera noto el frió al salir por la ventana, se encamino hacia la casa de Aer y Nuba y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca dudo, no sabia cual era la ventana de Aer, pero ese momento de indecisión duro poco. Cogió un puñado de nieve y la tiro a la ventana que tenía más cerca, la nieve se estrelló contra la superficie con un ruido seco, Bipa espero y ya se estaba planteando lanzar otro puñado de nieve cuando la cara de Aer salio a través de la ventana, parecía… sorprendido, si esa era la palabra, parecía realmente sorprendido de verla allí.

-pasa tonta, que te congelas-dijo el abriendo más la ventana- y luego me echas tu la bronca por salir a fuera, mírate- y al decir esto el también la miro y sus mejillas se cubrieron de un leve rubor, pues ella solo llevaba un camisón debajo del cual se adivinaba su silueta…

Pero Bipa no presto atención a ese pequeño detalle, ahora mismo ella solo tenía ojos para Aer, con su pelo blanco revuelto de haber estado en la cama, sus ojos entre negros y castaños que la miraban interrogantes… y esta vez fue el turno de Bipa de sonrojarse, pues Aer solo llevaba un pantalón del pijama.

-bien- dijo el rompiendo el silencio que se había adueñado de la habitación sin que Bipa se diera cuenta- ¿puedo saber ya que haces tirando bolas de nieve a mi ventana en mitad de la noche?

-creo que es evidente- respondió ella frunciendo el ceño. Aer esperó, como si lo más lógico fuera dar una explicación, pero no hubo respuesta.

-Venga, explícate- se rindió él- no tengo ni idea de lo que estas hablando.

-mira que eres bobo, hacérmelo decir en voz alta- se quejó ella- ¿puedo acompañarte?

-¿he? ¿Acompañarme?- vaale no hay en el mundo alguien más cortito, ¿como no podía entenderla?

-¿puedo ir contigo y con tu madre a la ciudad de cristal?- Bipa leyó en el rostro de Aer: sorpresa, incredulidad, sorpresa otra vez.

- ¿es en serio?-pregunto con voz temblorosa.

-¿crees que si no lo fuera lo diría?

-pero ¿por qué? ¿Por que querrías ir al exterior? Tú adoras las cuevas- y era verdad, pero había algo que adoraba más que las cuevas y no pensaba perderlo.

-no es obvio, por ti- respondió ella cerrando los ojos, Aer quedo gratamente sorprendido pero se inclino hasta que sus labios se posaron en los de Bipa en un tierno beso, que prolongaron todo lo que pudieron.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: siento mucho la tardanza pero el PC se fastidio y se borro todo, tuve que empezar desde el principio y no sabía muy bien que poner… al final el cap se quedó muy corto pero bueno… no estoy en mi mejor momento. Y la verdad es que desde que empezaron las vacaciones me paso mucho más en la piscina o en la playa que al PC. Bueno ahí va**

DISFRUTENLO!

CAPITUO 3

Estaban tan concentrados en aquel beso que ni siquiera oyeron los tímidos golpecitos en la puerta, es más, no se dieron cuenta de que estaban tocando hasta que la puerta se abrió y tras ella estaba Nuba, muda de asombro, podría estar esperando ver a cualquier chica molestando a Aer, como hacía Taba a veces, aunque el nunca la correspondía e intentaba ignorarla. Pero lo que nunca se le habría ocurrido es que los golpes que había oído antes fuera Bipa, la responsable Bipa, que había ido tras su hijo cuando el se había marchado tras la emperatriz, que lo había traído de vuelta de una sola pieza y con la que Nuba pensaba que le debía un inmenso favor, sabía no obstante que Bipa y su hijo eran amigos, si, sabia que eran amigos, pero en ningún momento se le habría ocurrido pensar que... bueno que mantenían ese tipo de relación. Vio todavía muda como ellos se separaban rápidamente y como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo al mirarla.

-lo siento muchísimo- dijo entonces Bipa, parecía avergonzada y arrepentida, pero debajo de esas emociones Nuba creyó ver a una adolescente cualquiera, enamorada de su hijo y eso de algún modo la alegro, mejor con Bipa que con una sinvergüenza, se dijo. De todas formas no sabía por que se estaba disculpando.

-no tienes por que disculparte- respondió entonces, encontrando su voz de repente- más bien debería disculparme yo, parece que interrumpí algo muy interesante...- de alguna manera que Nuba desconocía Bipa se sonrojo todavía más.

-esto...- interrumpió Aer de repente- mama creo que nos has malinterpretado, nosotros solo...

-tranquilo Aer, creo que lo entiendo, solo que me gustaría haber estado sobre aviso- añadió en tono de reproche- de todas formas os dejo solos...- y acto seguido salio de la habitación a toda prisa.

-dios voy a morirme de la vergüenza- susurro Bipa todavía roja.

-¿si? pues yo creo que se lo ha tomado bien- dijo Aer inocente.

-¿¡QUE SE LO HA TOMADO BIEN!- grito entonces Bipa perdiendo los nervios- ¿¡Y COMO QUERÍAS QUE SE LO TOMARA! Y AUNQUE SE LO HUBIERA TOMADO DE LAS MIL MARAVILLAS ¿¡CREES QUE POR ESO NO ME DARÍA VERGÜENZA QUE TU MADRE NOS VIERA BESÁNDONOS EN TU CUARTO SIN QUE ELLA SUPIERA QUE YO ESTABA EN LA CASA?

Aer parecía realmente asustado de su reacción, para el era mejor que su madre les viera y lo comprendiera ella sola que tener que pasar por una especie de charla sobre si era el momento de tener novia o cualquier cosa por el estilo. Por mucho que se esforzara no entendía la reacción de Bipa. Habría sido comprensible si su madre se hubiera enfadado o gritado o cualquier cosa por el estilo pero no, su madre era una mujer tranquila y solía aceptar las cosas y adaptarse.

Mientras Aer pensaba todo eso Bipa había conseguido relajarse un poco y ahora veía el punto de vista de Aer, lo veía, no lo compartía, pero lo veía.

-creo que debería irme- susurro, la idea de marcharse no le hacia ninguna gracia y sobre todo después de aquel beso… que para ella había significado tanto.

-¿qué? ¿Por qué?-Aer parecía sorprendido y, se dijo Bipa no sin cierta satisfacción, también contrariado- pensé que te quedarías un poco más, no se tu pero yo lo estaba pasando de miedo.

-bobo…- era cierto, se lo estaba pasando de miedo, pero no podía quedarse, no había que olvidar que a la mañana siguiente se irían a la ciudad de cristal… y ella no había preparado nada- de verdad me tengo que ir.

-ni un ratito?

- a cambio te doy un regalo de despedida- junto sus labios en un dulce besito- ¿suficiente?- pregunto a escasos centímetros de su cara.

-no se, no se… creo que habría preferido más.

- pues tendrás que esperar hasta mañana- le dijo en tono dulce, mientras salía por la ventana.

**N/A: dejen riviews !**


	4. AVISO

**Aviso**

Siento no haber subido nada ni un aviso hasta ahora pero me han surgido unos cuantos problemas familiares y eso no ayuda a mi imaginación, no se cuando volveré a actualizar pero es que me pongo a escribir y escribo una palabra y acabo pensando en otras cosas…

De verdad siento no poder continuar las historias pero bueno, seguiré por fanfiction leyendo y tal.

Un bezazo enorme para tods ;3

Y un bezazo especial para ro, gracias por tus riviews si quieres déjame tu correo y te mando un mensaje en caso de que continué la historia.

Chibi100


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4**

Parecía una mañana tranquila, era temprano y no mucha gente estaba fuera de sus casas a esa hora, al contrario la mayoría todavía dormía o desayunaba. Pero algo interrumpía la tranquilidad de las cuevas, en una casa que normalmente era silenciosa y discreta se oían unos gritos que serían capaces de despertar a una persona con el sueño profundo a un kilómetro de distancia.

-Dios! No me va a dar tiempo!- resonó la voz de Bipa por todos lados mientras ella buscaba aquel abrigo que le había regalado su padre como un mes atrás-donde lo metí? dios como no me de tiempo seguro que el muy idiota se va sin mi...

-buscabas esto?- preguntó una voz aterciopelada al lado suyo. Bipa levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos color chocolate.

-Caien- _(N/A: si no se acuerdan sale solo un poco en el cap 1)_ su voz fue apenas un susurro y se lo quedo viendo embobada por cosa de un minuto o más, perdida en aquellos ojos chocolate que desprendían tanto calor y la hacían sentir como si estructura protegida, como si no le pudiera pasar nada mientras él estuviera cerca... tan diferente a lo que le transmitían los ojos de Aer, con él era como si todo pudiera pasar en cualquier momento, como si no hubiera nada imposible, espera ¡¿por que estaba ella comparando a Aer con Caien?

-se te cayó ayer y pasaba a devolvértelo-le dijo él incomodo por el repentino silencio que se había formado sin que Bipa se diera cuenta y sacándola así de sus ensoñaciones- se que es un poco temprano pero ¿sabes? después de escucharte gritar creo que todo el mundo ya está despierto.

-ya...- su voz seguía siendo un susurro, pero tomó el abrigo que el sostenía, que era el suyo aunque ni siquiera había reparado en el- supongo que gracias y lo siento, no era mi intención despertarte.

-en realidad no me has despertado- dijo al mismo tiempo que en su cara se formaba una media sonrisa- yo ya venía para acá cuando empezaste a gritar.

-que bien, me alegro-respondió con tono distraído- espera... ¿ya venías para acá? ¿y se puede saber por que venías tan temprano?

-a recogerte por supuesto- dijo mientras en su cara se terminaba de formar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- tu también vienes a la ciudad de cristal con nosotros ¿no?

La sorpresa que inundó a Bipa en aquel momento fue tal que pensó que llegaría a perder la consciencia, pero se mantuvo en pie y le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par ¿nosotros? ¿Había dicho nosotros? clavó la vista en él esperando que se riera y dijera: "ja,ja era broma" o algo así. Pero no, su rostro era serio, bueno su miranda denotaba preocupación pero no había rastro de broma en su cara.

-entonces... ¿vas a venir?-fue lo único que pudo susurrar Bipa.

-si no te apuras creo que nos van a dejar atrás, no es por nada- comentó el como de casualidad.

Cierto era tardísimo! ya eran la 6:35, supuesta mente salíamos hace unos 5 minutos, o eso había quedado con Aer la noche anterior, "a las 6:30 como mucho, en la puerta de mi casa ¿vale?" había dicho él. Bipa empezó a correr en dirección a la casa de Aer.

-hey! ¿No vas a despedirte de tu padre?- oyó como gritaba Caien mientras la seguía.

-cállate, ya lo hice ayer- respondió Bipa, quizás fue un poco brusca, pero todavía lo tenía muy fresco en la memoria, el rostro apenado de Topo intentando dibujar una sonrisa para que su hija estuviera tranquila...

**FLASH BACK Bipa POV**

-Entonces…- Estaba frente a mi padre. Nada más volver de casa de Aer lo había despertado y se lo había contado todo. El no había hablado hasta ahora y parecía bastante apenado, me dolía verlo así y saber que yo era la causante no ayudaba mucho- ¿te vas?

-Si- no fui capaz de decir nada más, cuando tomé la decisión de ir con Aer no pensé en como le afectaría esto a él, pero no me arrepentía, Topo podía vivir sin mi, pero al contrario yo ya era totalmente dependiente de ver como mínimo una sonrisita de parte de Aer, por eso esto era lo mejor.

-Ven Bipa, quiero hablar seriamente contigo- se sentó en el sillón, frente a la chimenea y me hizo señas para que lo acompañara- Sabes que seguramente no nos volvamos a ver ¿verdad? Yo estoy viejo y por más que quiera nunca podría abandonar las cuevas. Según tengo entendido el viaje a la ciudad de cristal no es precisamente corto ni seguro y prefiero que no lo tengas que hacer más de 1 vez, por lo tanto quiero que te instales allí, quiero que seas feliz, que tengas hijos que crezcan sanos y fuertes que puedan jugar en el exterior, que no conozcan el invierno eterno.-se paro un momento para coger aíre y yo también respiré intentando contener las lagrimas- que no tengan que preocuparse por su tonto abuelo, que amaba unas cuevas tanto que nunca pudo abandonarlas. Bipa no me interrumpas por favor- musito cuando vio mi expresión, en su tono de voz supe que esto era importante, que debía callarme aunque dijera tales cosas como que tenía que olvidarlo- Bipa, tengo que contarte una historia, es muy importante y por favor presta mucha atención.-Bipa recordó que cuando su padre no sabía como explicarle algo siempre lo hacía en forma de historia, antes de acostarse, por alguna razón tuve el presentimiento de que está vez preferiría no escuchar la historia…

_(N/A: la historia que cuenta pondré como otro cap, pero como por ahora no es importante y no quiero hacer el flash back muy largo sigo justo cuando Topo acaba de hablar)_

Era una historia bonita, eso seguro pero... no entendía porque mi padre me la contaba ahora, si era la ultima vez que nos íbamos a ver ¿no sería mejor despedirse y hablar sobre nosotros o algo? No entendía por que era tan importante esa historia, desde mi punto de vista era solo otra leyenda...

-Bipa, se que ahora estas confundida, no entiendes nada- me dijo, parecía serio, bueno en realidad estaba serio desde hacía rato- y no te pido que lo entiendas, cuando llegue el momento sabrás por que esto es tan importante. Por ahora lo único que quiero es que no la olvides, por más cosas que pases y por más dificultades no quiero que olvides esta historia.

-entiendo padre- si el decía que era importante no lo iba a dudar, no hacía falta ponerse a preguntarlo una y otra conocía a su padre y por su cara sabia la respuesta: lo entenderás cuando llegue el momento. Ademas era tarde y mañana temprano salia hacia la ciudad de cristal, debía despedirse y prepararlo todo rápido- confió en ti, no la olvidaré nunca.

-te extrañaré- musito él- oh! Bipa no llores! llorar es malo! Estas mucho más bonita cuando sonríes!

-tu también estas llorando!- exclamé mientras millones y millones de lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Me lancé a los brazos de mi padre como si mi vida dependiera de ello llorando contra su pecho y como cuando era pequeña el me meció mientras derramaba lagrimas sobre mi pelo.

-te quiero Bipa- susurro tan bajito que no supe si se lo había imaginado.

-y yo papi- no lo llamaba así desde que cumplí los 4 años pero en ese momento sentí la necesidad de mostrar todo el amor y el cariño que le tenia, me sentía rota, como si mi alma se hubiera partido en dos y fuera a dejar la mitad aquí, en las cuevas- yo también te quiero.

**fin del FLASH BACK**

**N/A: HE VUELTO! JA,JA,JA… **

**No es que mis problemas se hayan solucionado =( pero mi novio y yo estamos teniendo una racha estupenda y el me ayuda mucho, ahora mismo acabo de volver de una cita y estaba de tan buen humor que pensé que no estaría mal escribir un cap aprovechando y bueno ¡aquí está! Este está dedicado a enrollarlo todo un poco, si Bipa y Aer fueran "felices y comieran perdices" desde el primer momento no sería muy interesante ¿no? Bueno no me enrollo, solo decir que si esto sigue así seguiré escribiendo un cap cada 2 semanas como mucho =) **

**Disclaimer:****La emperatriz de los etéreos no me pertenece, por mucho que yo sueñe con ello. Esta historia esta hecha sin ánimo de lucro, únicamente para entretenerme y entretener. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama. **

**Un Disclaimers vale pa todo un fic?**

**Agradecimientos a ro y evilangel. Un bezazo pa las 2. =)**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: bueno ¿que tal? come todavía tengo el tirón del buen humor decidí seguir y poner la historia que Topo le cuenta a Bipa. Es muy corto para ser un cap pero quería ponerlo ahora =)**

**La emperatriz de los etéreos no me pertenece, por mucho que yo sueñe con ello. Esta historia esta hecha sin ánimo de lucro, únicamente para entretenerme y entretener. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama... bueno y también ese entrometido de Caien.**

**No saben lo que me costo hacerla, tenía que hacer una especie de leyenda dentro de un mundo que ya era fantasía... no se si quedó bien, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora. Aquí está:**

**La historia**

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando La Emperatriz todavía no había instalado su largo invierno en este mundo, los humanos caminaban por el exterior, mientras un gran Ópalo brillante calentaba e iluminaba el exterior estaba en el cielo y salía y se escondía una y otra vez. En ese tiempo La Diosa decidió adaptar forma humana y descender al mundo para ver su creación de cerca. Pero había un tiempo límite, al cabo de un año debería abandonar la vida terrenal para volver a ser un ente espiritual. Al principio todo fue bien conoció a muchas personas y llegó a apreciar a algunas, pero cuando ya llevaba 1 mes en nuestro mundo conoció a un hombre, un hombre aparentemente normal pero dicen que La Diosa tenía el poder de ver en los corazones de la gente y dicen también que en aquel hombre La Diosa vio un corazón tan puro que se enamoró de el.

Pasaron tiempo juntos, eran muy felices, y al cabo de otro mes la diosa quedó en cinta, entonces la felicidad embargó al hombre, pensó que era el padre más afortunado del mundo, que no habría hombre más feliz en la tierra. Pero La Diosa estaba preocupada, como a toda madre le hacía mucha ilusión tener a su bebe, pero su bebe sería un semidios, nunca había oído hablar de ellos antes, no sabía ni siquiera si existía un precedente. Pero aun con todas sus dudas a los 8 meses y medio de embarazo dio a luz, eran mellizos, una niña y un niño, ambos eran tan hermosos como la más hermosa de las flores o el más hermoso de los paisajes que en el mundo había. Y entonces La Diosa se dio cuenta, dentro de un mes y medio ella tendría que dejar el mundo corpóreo, y sus hijos esos hermosos bebes que ella quería como si fueran suyos se quedarían en ese mundo pues aunque tenían un espíritu fuerte, ese espíritu no sobreviviría sin un cuerpo. Por lo que su única opción era y seria por más que quisiera por más diosa que fuera dejarlos, dejarlos al cuidado de ese hombre al que amaba. Y así lo hizo Dejo a sus queridos bebes y a su pareja en ese mundo y se fue.

Aquellos bebes crecieron y con el tiempo fueron revelando poderes que adquirieron de su madre. Y esos hermanos se enamoraron _(N/A: no entre ellos, se que quedó raro pero no sabia como ponerlo)_ tuvieron hijos y murieron, pero el poder que su madre les había dado paso a sus hijos y de sus hijos a sus nietos y así sucesivamente, pero como ningún mal asechaba el mundo los descendiente de La Diosa ni siquiera sabían que lo eran, que tenían una gran responsabilidad, se cuenta que cayeron en un letargo que les hacía parecer humanos y hasta ellos mismos lo pensarían. Pero cuando un mal mayor amenace el mundo los dotados por el poder de la diosa despertaran de su letargo y se convertirán en lo que realmente son, _semidioses_.


End file.
